shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hyō no sokudo
Introduction Hyō no sokudo means Leopard Speed or Speed of Leopard. User and founder of this style is Kai D. Dragon. This fighting style uses 10 diferent guns and changing them fast, but this style is not just about changing guns as fast as possible. This style is about using diferent things as charge for example Divine one of the 10 guns of Hyō no sokudo uses darknes as main charge. The darknes inside of Kai D. Dragon's heart. This guns are worth 4,550,000,000. because of their destructive power, theirweight and precision. Marines are searching for them because they are some of the worlds most powerfull guns. Marines dosent now that they are at Kai D. Dragon. They are all made by different people and their names are unknown. Back to the fighting style the user in this case Kai D. Dragon has to possess extraordinary speed, strength, edurance and more important very strong feelings. The user makes rapid, but calculated, movements to confuse the enemy in addition to avoiding return fire. This style is flashy, flamboyant, and normally used by someone looking to show off in a big way or using some form of close range weapon. Either that, or they like breakdancing (The Big Hit).avoiding return fire. Guns *''Ruin(ed)'' - Whitch in this case means Destructive and also most powerfull of all. After using this gun user must wait for nine hour before using it again. This is also the longest period of waiting guns to charge. *''Giga'' - Whitch in this case means Earth Affinity and uses earth as main charge. After using this gun user must wait for three hours before using it again. *''Divine'' - Whitch in this case means Holy or special and uses power of darknes as main charge. After using this gun user must wait for four hours before using it again. *''Hyper'' - Whitch in this case means Like Mega and uses energy around itsself as main charge. After using this gun user must wait for five hours before using it again. *''Mega'' - Whitch in this case means Powerful, improved and uses fire as main charge. After using this gun user must wait for two hours before using it again. This is also a shortest period of waiting guns to charge. *''True'' - Whitch in this case means Pure or summat and uses light as main charge. After using this gun user must wait for three hours before using it again. *''Omega'' - Whitch in this case means See above and uses wind as main charge. After using this gun user must wait for five hours before using this gun. *''Force ''- Witch in this case means Power and uses water as main charge. After using this gun user must wait for four hours before using it again. *''Sancatuary'' - Whitch in this case means Same as Heaven and uses cloud's as main charge. After using this gun user mus wait for three hours before using it again. *''Colossus ''- Whitch in this case means Mighty and uses magma as main charge. After using this gun user must wait for five hours before using it again. *''Note only creator of this page decides when Ruin(ed) is gonna be used in battle.'' Pervous Users Yet to write. Attacks ''Ruin(ed) attacks: 'Dei Hakai:' : Kai starts spining his gun with his finger, then he puts his hand in front of him. Hi then spining his gun fires one bullet and he than starts firing random bullets at his opponent and spining his gun in the same time. He than starts destroying everything that is in front of him even ground starts flying everywhere and crushing into everything. Bullets that are coming from his gun are whit color. '' ''Giga attacks: 'Yet to write...' Divine attacks: 'Yami no Dangan:' : ''Kai fires strong bullet of darknes toward his opponent. Dākuburetto seki: : Kai jumps in the air and starts firing thousands of bullets toward his opponent. Bullets are very strong and fast so its almost inposible to dodge them. Kajō-gaki no randamu-sei: : Kai puts his gun above him and then he starts firing bullets randomly. He fires all bullets he have in his barrel and than he reload's it. After five second's from firing the bullets from the sky are seen many bullets flying down toward the opponent, but this time they have more destructive power than before. Seishin ga Kiru: : Kai fires two bullets covered in darknes int the ground and after few seconds from below Kai's opponent two bullet's come from the ground and hits Kai's opponent. Yami ga Kiru: : This attack is upgraded version of Seishin ga Kiru. In this attack Kai fires multiple bullets into the ground and they starts coming from below the opponent and hits him with great force and speed. Yami no Dangan Torappu: : Kai start's moving around opponent creating after images. In one moment bullets starts coming from all directions at opponent, but this move is very required it need's many bullets of darknes to reload. ''Hyper attacks: 'Yet to write...' Mega attacks: 'Yet to write...' True attacks: 'Yet to write...' Omega attacks: 'Yet to write...' Force attacks: 'Yet to write...' Sancatuary attacks: 'Yet to write...' Colossus attacks: 'Yet to write...''' Category:Fighting Styles